


Black City

by DragonLady90



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLady90/pseuds/DragonLady90
Summary: The world is a coin with two faces: good and bad. People who are innocent and people who are guilty. The law is equal for everyone. Her foolish assumptions were shattered in the cruelest manner. Can a fallen cop return her faith in the justice and find her way in the corrupted city, while fighting against the ruthless enemy? A mysterious man might be a key to everything. Modern AU





	1. A cop with glasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own One Piece or the characters, all rights to Eiichiro Oda.

"I didn't..." The blond man reaches out, his eyes, nothing but a desperate, dark voids, pleading for help.

He took one step forward, before he toppled like a puppet freed of its strings.

She quickly approached him to check his pulse. It was a little faint, but he was still alive and breathing. He had a cut on his unshaved face, above his right eyebrow, which was well-hidden by his scruffy hair. Vermilion blood was leaving a small trail, as it was finding its way down the cut.

His right eye and lower lip were swollen, and a bloody spit dribbled from the corner of his lips.

The ooze of blood was assaulting her nostrils, her hands trembling when she tore open his black shirt. She exhales slowly.

No serious wounds at first glance.

His slim, yet muscular torso was covered with scratches and terrible looking bruises, and she speculated that he probably has a rib or two fractured.

Which indicates that he was most likely, beaten up.

She takes in a deep breath.

"Calm down," she mumbled to herself.

Tashigi tried to stay focused and composed. Even though she wasn't a rookie, it was hard for her to see the victims.

Maybe the Chief was right; this job was no longer something she could do. Ever since that day...

As the street light flickered, giving her a headache, she rummages through her pocket in search of latex gloves.

Funny, she always loses her phone or keys, but they were always there in her right pocket.

Just in case.

She carefully searches through the man's pockets; No wallet or id.

_A robbery? He surely put up a fight._

Her detective brain was starting to look for pieces of the puzzle, as she stands up, examining the surroundings.

She notices traces of blood from the direction blond man came from.

_Another victim?_

Her mind made a split second decision, and she hurries.

Bloody marks ended nearby, and she was now standing in front of an alley. The buildings around were so tight together, towering over her. Faint light of the street barely slits through narrow gaps between them, showing torn up posters and graffiti.

That one street light above her, flashed annoyingly, giving her the image of a dumpster, which stood in the middle of the alley. After a quick glance over her shoulder to make sure nobody was around, she leaves the safety of an irritating street light, walking into a dim alley.

Her senses were on high alert, as she could still feel the familiar, dreaded stench, and she wasn't referring to the trash.

The smell of blood.

Instinctively, her hand stretches in search for 9mm, holstered on her left hip.

It was not there.

_Right._

She stops for a moment, however, she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was another victim. In the worse state.

_Maybe even..._

Tashigi cursed herself, standing beside the dumpster. Walking into a barely illuminated alley without a flashlight or a weapon. A mistake rookie would make, not somebody who was a detective for nearly five years.

It was not a first time her curiosity and recklessness made her do stupid things.

But then she saw it.

Several feet from her lay a lifeless figure. Through the dim light, she could see that it was too late; he or she was most likely dead.

But none the less, she tries to check for the signs of life. Holding her cell phone in left hand, she turns on a flashlight app.

 _Why didn't I do that earlier?_  Tashigi exhaled, scolding herself.

Face was unrecognizable, beaten down severely. The woman's eyes were wide open, and empty. She lay like a doll, limbs at awkward angles in the puddle of blood. Her lips were mangled, the nose was broken; hair scattered and crimson, clothes messed up and torn.

And as all kinds of horrors coursed through Tashigi's mind, she checks her pulse. The victim was still warm. Blood painted Tashigi's fingers covered with gloves, and she rubs her thumb and index finger.

_This victim was recently killed._

As much as she could see, no traces of gunshot and her bag was beside her.

Tashigi makes few steps backward, trying not to compromise the evidence. But her leg slips on something muddy and she falls flat on her butt.

"Could I be any more pathetic?" She stands up fast, praying that she didn't mess up the evidence.

She has seen so many victims. Even people dying in front of her. When death comes, you know it. You know the exact moment when they take their final breath and the spark in their eyes is extinguished, leaving them fixed and vacant. Murder is the final crime.

They always ask what emotions killer has when he or she commits a murder. Not much really, just the anger. Usually the anger. The uncontrollable amount of it.

Her vision becomes blurry with tears; nobody deserves such fate. Nothing can bring someone back from the dead.

She turns around, returning to the immobile blond man.

That's why solving murder is so relevant and why she wanted to become a detective in the first place. For that, you must leave all your emotions aside. It was easier if you didn't think of them as people at all. That's where she failed miserably. But Tashigi was a fighter.

She takes off her blood-smeared gloves, placing them in a bag she had in her other pocket.

_What's wrong with me?_

She beats herself into a detective mode again, trying to suppress her raging emotions.

The blond man was looking paler by the second, and she curses herself for wasting precious time and not doing what she should do. Call a chief.

"Sir, it's me. I found a victim in the alley, didn't want to touch anything, bu-"

"Of course it had to be you!" A harsh male voice interrupted her. "Why are you calling me? Roronoa is on duty today."

"Um..."

She couldn't stand Roronoa.

Since the day he mocked her on the Academy, and all that crap how she couldn't become a cop let alone a detective, because she had no will to fight, couldn't keep her emotions in check, blah, blah.

He was the one who underestimated her constantly and his arrogance had no boundaries. Hotshot. Was suspended several times because of his fiery temper.

Let's just say some of the suspects ended up in the hospital if Roronoa specifically instructed them not to lie to him again.

He was a human lie-shit detector. But... Even though she would rather die than admit it, he was good. Not just good. He was born to do this job. And yeah, he was her biggest rival.

Perhaps, that's why Smoker kept him despite everything.

"Fine." Smoker impatiently exiled. "Just don't argue with him, you're suspended. Walk away as soon as he gets there with the others. Tell me the address and wait there."

"70 Loguetown Street, it's actually a few blocks from my place, and there's..." But Smoker hung up. Tashigi looks at the man's unconscious face again.

_Oh, no. Can this man wait for them to come?_

_What if this man tried to help the poor woman? What if she was somebody he loved? What if he was the one who murdered her? Or accomplice?_

But just in that moment, Tashigi stopped. Without proper evidence, there was no point in speculating. Everybody is innocent until proven guilty.

That's what old Tashigi would say. The old blind Tashigi who believed that the world was black and white.

Law establishes justice.

Obeying the law.

Sticking to the rules.

That day... She was so powerless. Pathetic. Justice she believed in... Crumbled.

Truth to be told, she was kinda glad she got suspended. And for the last two months, she didn't know what to do with herself. The dreams of the victim's faces were haunting her, and the thoughts of quitting were often on her mind.

So many unresolved cases, inconsolable families and for what?

Just because somebody believed to be bigger than the law? That money can settle everything? Their high positions in society meant that they can do just about anything?

And sadly, it was true. The faith she once had in justice was gradually disappearing.

She threw another glance at the ghostly pale blond man.  _Innocent or not, I can't help you._  Even if she wanted to.

Tashigi crouched at his side yet again, "Oh, shoot!" She curses herself for the hundredth time.

The man was not breathing.

She begins with the chest compressions, pushing down in the center of his thorax.

Then, she tilts his head back and lifts his chin. Pinching his nose, she covers his mouth with hers. After two breaths, still nothing.

"C'mon, breathe!"

She starts all over again.

The second time her lips touch his, she feels his breathing and moves away a bit.

After a small gasp, he opened his uninjured eye and met hers.

His gaze made her stop in her tracks, completely forgetting everything that is going on. Because he gaped at her like she was out of this world. It was not so unusual for a victim to be in shock, especially since he was near death just a few seconds ago, but it made her uncomfortable, even embarrassed a little.

She breaks the eye contact, "Can you tell me your name, sir?" Putting her palm on his forehead and carefully tilting his head back. With the other hand, she gently lifts his chin forward to open the airway.

He was still staring at her with even bigger intensity than a moment ago. The man lifted his shaky hand, showing her to approach him.

Tashigi leaned in, thinking how he had difficulties in speaking, but... His lips touched hers. A strange sensation caught her.

Shocked, she tries to break the kiss, but feels his hand resting on the back of her head.

His kiss was soft and clumsy, and she could taste the blood. It was probably very painful for him.

So, Tashigi tries to be cool and still, because if she punches him, he could die.

The man's hand falls down, and instantly she pulls herself up, still feeling the warmth of his lips pressed against hers. She brushes her lips with fingers, wiping a reddish trace.

"Sorry about that..." His voice was low and shaky. "I couldn't restrain myself. Such a beauty..." The man started coughing, spitting a little blood.

Tashigi stays silent, unable to look at him.

"Don't move, you're hurt. The help will be here soon."

"No, that won't be nec...essary..." He barely uttered, clutching her hand.

"But you're hurt, and besides... You are a witness. The police will be here in a few."

"I see." The man tries to stand up.

"What are you doing? Stay down!" Tashigi catches him by the shoulders, but man was too stubborn to listen.  _How in the hell is that possible...? Where is his strength coming from?_

"I'm sorry, you look like a lovely lady, but the last thing I want is to get you involved in this," He gets up barely, using her shoulder as a support.

"It's okay, calm down. I'm a cop."

The man's face grips in pain. "Just my luck."

"Sir, what is your name?" Tashigi tries to make him sit, but it was in vain.

"I'm sorry-" The police sirens echoed, interrupting him.

The man stiffens and catches her off guard, pressing his lips to hers again.

"Sorry Angel, I had to rob you of another kiss... Please don't follow me."

Her insides were still tingling and she was almost dazed, too flustered to think clearly. The kiss was unexpected, but his stamina was more shocking. The man started to move faster, slightly running!

_But he was only a few seconds from dying, for god's sake!_

Tashigi widened her eyes as she watched him getting around the block, asking herself if this was real or was this guy just a product of her imagination. After all, she didn't sleep properly for days, so it might as well be that.

She makes a few hesitant steps towards the direction where he ran off to, but police cars cut her off.

 _Oh, right._  She shakes her head, trying to regain her composure.

"Hey, leaving so soon?"

That obnoxious, mocking voice.

She doesn't turn around, but she could picture the green haired man grinning like he always did.

"Smoker-san told me to go as soon as you guys arrive."

"You know the procedure, I have to take a report from you."

"Can you wait for tomorrow?"

"Are you disobeying the law? Need I remind you that you are suspended?"

Tashigi let her eyes roll up.  _Of all people..._ She grits her teeth and turns around to see the man behind her.

Sometimes she forgets how tall he was. How athletic and robust his body is. How he had more brute strength than she will ever possess. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

His mysterious eyes were scanning her, and he extends his muscular, lightly tanned arm, resting it on her right shoulder.

"Come here, don't talk." His voice was serious.

Confused, she lets him drag her far from the others.

"What?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Why are your clothes bloody? I think you know you mustn't touch anything."

 _Oh, great. It must have happened when..._  Tashigi banished the thoughts of earlier, feeling angry.

She's going to be teased by him forever for making a rookie mistake. It wasn't even that funny. He acted so superior even though they worked at the same positions, and even though he was two years younger than her!

"I had to check if the victim was still breathing."

"I'm not buying it. It looks like..." He chuckles. "You slipped and fell didn't you?"

"I'm sure the forensic team will tell you that-"

"Just admit it already. You have traces of blood on your shirt," he points the few dots on her yellow, floral shirt. "And also," he gesticulates her to turn around, "on your butt."

Tashigi kept silent. Damn his keen eyes. She could have just admitted everything. Tell him about the blond guy, but she didn't. Because... It was complicated. Her lack of sleep made her question everything that happened.

That was interfering with the investigation. She couldn't tell him that. She will tell Smoker, even if it will probably cost her job that was hanging by a thin thread anyway.

"I'll take that as a yes." He grins.

"Okay, can I go?" She blurts it out, trying to cover her annoyance.

"I'm surprised you ask such stupid questions, you know very well that I can't let you go off with evidence." He crosses his arms over his chest. "So, strip."

"Here?" Tashigi's mouth instantly dries. "Can I at least go-"

"Look, I pulled you to the side and told you in private, and I could have done it in front of others, but I didn't, cause I'm a nice guy."

 _No, you aren't._  She wanted to argue but didn't. He enjoyed humiliating her. That was engraved in his eyes, in the way his mouth twisted into a grin, almost like he waited for her to say no and put up a fight.

Any other day and she would have told him to go to hell. But not tonight. Tashigi calmly starts unbuttoning her shirt, staring at her feet.

Sure, it was unpleasant, but after years of being surrounded more by men than women, you get used to many things.

"So I have to walk half-naked home?" She snorts.

"Don't worry, I'll drop you."

"I'll pass." Tashigi let out a long, low sigh.

"So you would rather walk like that? You are bold... No, you're just stupid."

Tashigi finishes with taking off her jeans and was left standing in nothing but black racerback bralette, matching underwear, and her slip-on sneakers.

He put her clothes in a plastic bag, eying her from top to bottom.

"Damn." He licked his lips playfully.

"Spare me the comments."

"And I was about to compliment you." His expression is back to cold and indifferent one.

Tashigi covers herself with her hands as much as she could, but it was useless hiding her curves she didn't like having in the first place.

He walks away, and a few minutes later, comes back with a T-shirt and sweatpants.

"Here, take this. My gym outfit."

She stares at him.

"It's not sweaty." He gives her a cheeky smile.

"Thank you." The words practically choke her.

_Okay, maybe he wasn't a huge jerk._

"I expect you to return it washed and ironed." He grinned.

"Funny."

After taking her report, she turns him down once again on driving her home, telling how her building was not far. He stays at the scene, doing what he does best. Hopefully, he will find who did this.

Tashigi couldn't go home just yet.

She walks into the direction the strange blond run off to. The droplets of blood created a path for her to follow, which lead to another alley.

Dead end.

Maybe she was really hallucinating.

 _I have to ask Law to give me some different sleeping pills,_  taking off her glasses, she rubs her tired eyes.

Tashigi throws another glance at the alley and notices something.

Someone.

The blond was lying near the dumpster, unconscious.

Panic strikes again as she rushed to his side, her shaky fingers touching his pulse, praying that he's still alive.

* * *

"His eyebrows are so weird," Tashigi whispered to herself, brushing a lock of hair that hid the right side of his face. She was sitting on her bed, beside his lying figure.

His chest rose up and down in the steady rhythm, and he looked peaceful in his slumber.

The young man's exposed torso was bandaged, and all of his wounds were tended by her neighbor, the skillful Dr. Law. Although his life was no longer in danger, he didn't regain consciousness. A week has passed since her encounter in the alley with him, and two days since she brought him to her apartment.

_"It's me, Law," she attempted to calm her panicked voice, while barely breathing man's head rested on her lap. "I-I need your help."_

_Tashigi knew she sounded frantic, and that he could easily tell her to fuck off, cause they were not exactly friends. There was a slight animosity between them, but she hoped he would not turn her down._

_Besides, he told her to call him if she ever needed his help._

_"You must be really desperate," he spoke in his usual, flat tone._

_"I-I... I am." She nearly cries out in fear._

_Following a long and nerve-racking pause, the dark haired man spoke again, "Fine. Where are you?"_

_Afterwards, he helped her take him to his small clinic, where he got straight to work, with no question asked, to her relief. And after few stressful hours, when the blond man's life was out of danger, he demanded an explanation._

_"It was serious, he had internal bleeding, since he sustained a lot of damage to the abdomen, resulting in multiple spleen lacerations which I was able to fix. Three fractured ribs, but luckily no punctured organs. He lost a lot of blood._

_For now, he's out of the danger, but it's my first time seeing anyone with such stamina and will to live. I have to do a few more tests, though. And there is a possibility he won't wake up even when the anesthesia's effects wear out."_

_"T-Thank you..." Tashigi's throat was dry, and she felt a little at ease, but her heartbeat was still unsteady. What was she going to do now?_

_"Don't thank me. You know why I did it."_

_"R-Right. I wouldn't ask if-"_

_"Spare me your sob stories, I'm dead tired now." He passed by her, walking down the corridor._

_She stood there, with hands jammed into her armpits. Old and confused Tashigi was back. The one who panicked and questioned her every choice. And while her stomach felt hard as a rock, she tried to make sense of the whole situation._

_What in the world am I doing? Why am I making my life even more complicated? Picking up a stranger who could possibly be a murderer and important witness to the investigation... But he could also be a victim. His eyes were desperate for help and full of sadness._

_"Hey, idiot."_

_Tashigi yelped, as Law's face was only a few inches away from hers._

_"Stop spacing around and follow me." She started blinking rapidly, her brow wrinkling._

_"Could you stop with the doe eyes look, it makes me pissed. I need coffee and you owe me a fucking explanation. Who's the guy I just saved?"_

Tashigi gets up from her spacious, oak sleigh bed, and walks to her kitchen/living room/dining room. A lot was on her mind, and she still didn't have a decent sleep. Among her usual nightmares, there were ones where she dreamt of a particular blond man.

And they were not exactly nightmares... She flinches, when her fingers carelessly warp around a steaming cup of tea.

 _Law's right,_  Tashigi remembered their conversation, as she soaked her burnt hand in the cold running water.

_"So let me get this straight; you picked a stranger off the street, and instead of calling the ambulance, you called me and now you want him to stay at your place? Wow. Just wow._

_You're in a whole new category of stupid and reckless. I thought you had a shred of common sense… For god's sake woman how did you become a cop?"_

_Tashigi stared at her palms, sitting across from him in the small resting area of his clinic. She couldn't look him in the eyes or tell him the whole story. The less he knows, the better. She didn't want anyone to get involved._

_Law exhaled heavily, "You really look like a mess. Still having troubles with sleeping?"_

_She nodded._

_"Well, I guess your actions are somewhat justified. No one in right mind would do so." He snorted, taking a sip of his extra-large coffee._

_"Man, you're really desperate," he muttered, while his lips curved into his trademark smirk._

_"Huh?"_

_"You couldn't get a normal boyfriend, so you had to find an unconscious one, and now you want to trap the poor bastard in your apartment. I almost pity him."_

_"Wha-?" Tashigi cleared her throat, "This is not a laughing matter!"_

_"It's hilarious. You were the last person who I imagined doing something like this. Congrats, you finally lost it."_

Tashigi couldn't stand his sense of humor nor amount of taunting he would put her through every time they meet. But luckily, it wasn't too often, so she kept her mouth shut, especially since the unpleasant man helped her out so much _._

Law was brilliant. In every aspect, but especially in medicine. He was called the surgeon of death, not because people died on his table, but because he was able to "cheat death" according to people's stories. He was that good, she saw it for herself.

Cynicism and sarcasm went hand in hand with his arrogance.

Since he didn't like people to order him around, he made a decision to establish his own clinic and he was successful.

Behind that grumpy, scowling look of his, Trafalgar wasn't bad on the eyes. Not her type, (did she even have a type?) still, she could see what women found attractive about him. A textbook example of tall, dark and handsome, with multiple tribal tattoos on his arms. She wasn't sure if he had more tattoos, nor she had any particular urge to ask him.

Therefore, it wasn't unusual to see many women around him.

He would simply ignore them. Tashigi watched numerous times how he told the most persistent amongst them to fuck off, but they kept coming back.

And she felt a slight admiration for the gutsy women who tried to pick him up, and sometimes it was funny how he reacted.

He had girlfriends, but rarely one would stick longer than several months. Not that she counted. It was kinda inevitable since he lived across her.

In some other life, they probably wouldn't even share as much as a look let alone a conversation.

On one occasion he said people like her were easy targets to pick on. And once in a while, she couldn't deny the similarity between her relationship with him and the one she had with Roronoa.

The reason why he felt indebted to her was his younger sister Lami; she was a victim of a hit and run accident.

Two years ago, after a hellish amount of working hours, Tashigi was finally off duty. She was simply passing by, too tired to drive that night, in hopes that chilled breeze would dispel the dormant state her brain was falling into. At least until she comes home.

And oh, her weariness did stop... As well as her sleepiness.

When she spotted a young woman lying near the road.

She called the ambulance right away, but the woman was not breathing; so she administered CPR.

It was a good thing, cause she kept her alive till the ambulance came. Tashigi also stuck with her until Law appeared, and later, of course, caught the bastard who did it.

The raven haired man felt indebted to her even though she assured him it was a part of her job, but he didn't seem to care. People would think they would become friends of at least friendlier, but no, Trafalgar was far from it.

She liked to keep her distance from him especially since he was a jerk towards her. Okay, not just to her, but in general. A prime example the rest of their conversation that day.

_"The pills can't help you, you need to get laid."_

_Tashigi throws him a venomous look, but still stays silent. She sank into her chair, fiddling with the right sleeve of Roronoa's T-shirt._

_"Stop pouting like a child. I prescribed you too many different ones already. Any more and you will become an addict._

_Maybe you are." He lifts himself off the chair and raises her chin to examine her face. It caught her by surprise, so she fought his grip._

_"How old are you seriously?" He rolled his eyes at her, moving away his hand. "You're a grown ass woman so start acting like it."_

_She clutched her fists and was about to tell him that he was unbelievably rude and obnoxious, but his words halt her._

_"I'll help you get him to your apartment, but he still needs to be here."_

_"You will?" She utters it like he said some foreign words, giving him a blank look._

_"Yes. Stop looking at me like that." He massaged his neck, stretching his arms. Suddenly, he took off his scrub top, answering her question: did he have more tattoos? He did._

_Tashigi got up with intention of leaving, but couldn't stop staring, almost hypnotized._

_Law continued with his usual smirk, "Hey, if it wasn't for your strange habits of finding unconscious, barely-alive people, my sister would be long gone. You're still an idiot, though."_

_He approached her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "But that's all the help you're getting from me." The next part he whispered into her ear, "For your other "problem" you'll have to wait for the Goldilocks to wake up." He was clearly mocking her, his smirk half sardonic and half secretive._

_It took a couple of moments for his words to make sense, and when she finally connected the dots, he pushed her out of the room._

_"Now, get lost I want to take a shower."_

_"You bast-" He slammed the door of the resting room in her face._

Tashigi quickly drank her warm tea and collapsed on her chocolate microfiber couch.

Hopefully, she will fall into a dreamless sleep, and get the rest her body screamed for.

* * *

_A tickle on the cheek made her wake up. As the surroundings became clearer to her drowsy mind, she notices a figure sitting beside her, its fingers gently brushing her face._

_The adrenaline takes over, her heart banging against the chest, making her limbs start moving on their own; she swiftly rises up, pushing the mysterious figure away, her right forearm across its throat._

_The person lets out a painful sigh. When the blindness caused by the adrenaline started to subdue, and her brain regains complete awareness, she takes a good look at the person._

_It was her John Doe._

_Tashigi's frozen muscles relax, and she immediately releases him, praying that she didn't injure the unfortunate man even more._

_"Oh no!" She shifted to her side of the couch, "Are you okay?" Tashigi bit her lower lip._

_"I'm... fine. That was..." The man fell silent, rubbing his neck._

_"I'm so sorry, just..." Taking a deep, worried breath, she resumed, "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."_

_"My apologies." The man tried to clear up his throat, but his tone was still dubious. "I heard you talking in your sleep, and looks like you were having a nightmare... Forgive me." He put his right hand on the center of his chest, briefly bowing his head._

_"It-It's f-fine," Tashigi cleared her throat. "I'm just happy I didn't hurt you."_

_Making a firm eye contact, his lips parted in a smile, "You're really feisty, as expected from a cop."_

_"Khm." Tashigi fought the embarrassment, by changing the subject. "How are you feeling?" She avoided his gaze, rubbing the back of her neck._

_"Feels like I was hit by a truck... Several trucks, actually." The blond man touched his abdomen._

_"You're lucky to be alive," She lifts her head, looking at him, "Your vitality is unbelievable."_

_"No, you saved me... Again. My Angel." He looks her straight into the eyes, his lips curving into an enchanting smile, making the air filled with sparks, like on the night she met him._

_It was similar to the feeling when you watch the fireworks for the first time; pleasure, excitement, fun. Warm around the heart. Happy._

_Why am I feeling like this?_

_But no matter how hard she wrecked her brain, it was like a riddle to her. She couldn't remember feeling this way with any other man._

_You're just being ridiculous._

_"M-My n-name is Tashigi," yet again, she couldn't bear the strength of his gaze, her voice falling low. "No, I'm not an angel. Absolutely not." She could feel a blush slithering over her cheeks._

_"No? I don't think so." He leans back on the couch, gazing at the ceiling._

_"The most peculiar thing happened to me. I met you and for some unexplainable reason, I feel more connected to you, than anyone else. And we're strangers. So, in my mind, you have to be an angel. Someone who is sent to me, to help me in the worst moments of my life. And you did. You saved my life not once, but twice." His gaze settles on her again, making her heart race, for it had such intimacy, enough to send goosebumps all over her body._

_"Thank you." The man takes her hand in his, landing a soft kiss._

_"Um... I-It's n-nothing." She promptly yanks her arm out of his, flush coating her face, even her ears. "I-I was just doing my-my job."_

_Excellent, fool. You're muttering like a school girl._

_"Speaking of which..." Tashigi folded her jittery hands into her lap, the spot his lips touched still stinging. "Could you tell me what were you doing there?"_

_"Yes, of course, Angel." The man scooted closer, leaning against her. He whispered, "I'll tell you anything you want." He positioned his hand behind her, on a couch._

_"O-Okay." His breath rubbed against her cheek, and being so close to him was overwhelming. She was trapped between him and the arm of the couch. The escape was not possible. Or that's what she was saying to herself. Gulping, Tashigi tried to concentrate._

_"C-C..." She takes a deep breath. "Can you start please?"_

_"Yes." He leaned forward, his face less than a few inches from hers. "That night I was..."_

_His lips are moving in the shape of various words, but she doesn't hear a sound; her eyes too busy staring at them. Thin and a bit asymmetrical, forming a little quirk in the corner, occasionally._

_"Tashigi-chan?" His lips paused, and she was snapped from her trance._

_"Hm?" She blinked fast several times, trying to cover her embarrassment._

_"What do you say, we leave the talking for later?" His lips were shaping into a satisfying smile._

_"S-Sure. You need to get rest." As her cheeks burned with intensity, she attempts to leave. However, one question springs to her mind._

_"Oh, I didn't ask..." She senses his hand that was resting behind her, playing with the tips of her long, obsidian hair. "Um...your name..." She lowered her gaze._

_"My name is..." His other hand lifts her chin up, making her return his gaze, "Your servant." Her lips parted in confusion, as he laid a tender kiss on them._

_Fingers tangled in her hair, as he pulled her into his embrace, rustling, "Tell me to stop, Angel." His lips brushed against her earlobe, releasing electricity throughout her body, making the hormones shut down her brain, leaving nothing but the heat and desire._

_"Ah..." A little gasp left her lips before he smashed his against them. His hands soared down her back, settling on her hips. She caressed his hurt chest as carefully as passion allowed her to, and she feels him chuckle._

_"That tickles," his lips curled into a smile, as he fought to recover his breath._

_"S-Sorry," Her cheeks were flaming as she heard how lame it sounded._

_"Don't be afraid," he takes her hand, placing it on his chest._

_"M-Maybe we should st-" His lips crashed against hers hard, stopping whatever she was about to say._

_He hugged her tighter, his hands roaming freely, crossing the line below her hips, caressing her thighs. Waves of shock and pleasure hit her at the same time, but she didn't push him away._

_She melts into him, her mouth opens to his, their tongues tangling in lustful and unusual sensation._

_Her hands wrapped around his neck, while his hands found their way underneath her tank top, ultimately pulling it over hear head._

_Was she an easy woman? This... Was so unlike her. And a lot of time passed since she let another man lay his hands on her. However, all of her worries were put to halt when he started kissing the exposed skin above her bra, burying his face into her neck._

_His embrace was like a much-needed escape from her reality, and she gladly let herself go._

_They tumbled to the couch, losing themselves into an intoxicating passion._

An excruciating pain in her lower back, made her open her eyes. Breathing heavily, with pounding and racing heartbeat, she questioned herself...  _A dream... What in the world is wrong with me?_

 _"...you need to get laid..."_  An annoying voice echoed her mind. Tashigi threw a pillow from her couch to the ground, muttering "Stupid Law."


	2. The naked truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece.

 

She was soaked in sweat. The T-shirt she wore was glued to her back, while drops of sweat trickled down her face and chest, getting lost in the valley of her bosoms. She needed to cool off, rapidly.

Before she heads-up to the bathroom, which was located beside her bedroom, she takes a quick glance at it.

Her bedroom was cozy, not too big, painted in white. A glimmer of moonlight slipped into the room, through the dark curtains, illuminating the figure resting in her queen size bed. She walks into her room, turning on a lamp on an ivory nightstand.

Just the way she left him. With the tranquil expression, covered by her blanket with purple and blue flowers, his chest lifted up and down in natural tempo.

She gently patted his forehead. It was something she did on a regular basis. Just to make sure he was fine, of course.

After she took a big towel from her closet, which was beside two wide windows, she walks into the bathroom. Placing the towel on the wooden countertop, she starts taking her clothes off, slowly.

She gets into the mid-sized, corner shower, with a drop-in tub, and for a few moments, she tries hard not to think of anything as the warm water drenched her hair and her body.

The steam filled her small bathroom, but her mind could not restrain itself. It kept showing the images of her recent dream.

And while the sensation of the steamy water calmed her somewhat, her mind didn't give up on spinning at unbelievable speed, trying to come up with some sort of strategy. What will she do when the blond man wakes up? What if he doesn't regain consciousness at all? Perhaps, he has a family that's dead worried about him and she's acting like a maniac.

How come all her rational thinking is put to a halt the second she looks at him? She didn't even know him!

_I've really lost it._

She exhales heavily. This ongoing fight she had with herself was killing her slowly. Turning her into a shell of the former enthusiastic, energetic and stubborn young woman. It was destroying her will to fight and eliminating her purpose in life.

Right now, she was sinking and nobody could help her.

She wanted to overcome this. Very, very, much.

To laugh again. To revive her innocent self.

However, that could not be done.

The world where she lived now, grabbed her heart tight, crushing it to pieces with its wickedness.

_Is this the end of the road for me?_

She felt pathetic. Looking back on her life, being a cop was everything she had. 

No life outside of work, nor family. That was a fair trade, as long as she did her job right. But now, she couldn't even do that. For the first time in a while, she allows herself to cry. Soundlessly.

Nobody could see her tears. They just mingled with the steamy rivers of the shower.

"Don't cry." The voice is low and soft, yet powerful, sending chills throughout her body.

What in the world? Now she started hearing things? She spends the next several minutes listening carefully. Nothing.

_Well, that is the last straw!_ She's going insane.

Biting her lower lip, she lets out another batch of tears.

"Please, stop."

This time she was starting to get irritated with herself, so she grips the shower curtain tightly, pulling it open in one swift move to prove to her brain than nobody is there.

Oh, and she got a proof.

It was staring right back at her.

He let out a sharp breath, turning red as his eyesight absorbed every inch of her body, fixing at her bust.

Tashigi freezes, gasping in disbelief. A moment later, she realized she was naked.

"Eeek!" A flush of adrenaline tingled through her body, her hands frantically searching for a shower curtain to hide, but it resulted in her slipping in the tub. And while she mentally prepared for a severe landing, it never came.

"Huh, made it."

Tashigi crashed into something soft and warm.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for startling you."

The second thing she feels is a rapid heartbeat. It did not belong to her.

She opens her eyes, and sees his bandaged chest. An alarm sets off in her mind and she tries to move away from him, but he doesn't let her.

"Be careful, it's still slippery. Let me help you."

Tashigi's mind stays vacant, even when she feels his arm under her legs, and other supporting her back. It was just too surreal for her.

Is this another one of her stupid dreams?

Still, one thought manages to break through her veil of confusion.

"Wait! Don't lift me up! I'm too heavy and you are injured-" The man didn't pay attention to her pleads, scooping her up in a bridal style.

"Nonsense." He threw her a beaming smile, which put her back into a previous state of blankness.

This picture was looking more and more absurd. She wasn't worried about a stranger in her apartment carrying her. NAKED. No.

She was perplexed by her tranquility. It was like she knew him, even trusted him. Which is completely ridiculous.

He carried her to the bedroom, setting her onto the bed in a sitting position. She didn't even get a chance to say a word before he warped a large towel she prepared, around her shoulders.

"A beautiful woman like you shouldn't cry," he cupped her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

Embarrassment finally overtook her, painting her cheeks in crimson, as she gripped the towel around her tighter.

"Um... I apologize." His cheeks were also red, and he looks away. "I-I'll wait outside." He quickly leaves her bedroom.

"Okay... Calm down." She breathes in, hoping her wildly pounding heart will slow down the hacking tempo.

This situation was turning into something out of control.  And she hated losing control.

She exited her bedroom fully dressed, determined to sort things out once and for all.

The blond man was staring at his reflection in the mirror, near her apartment door, with his brow furrowed.

"Um... Hey." Tashigi gently called out to him.

He turns, his eyes locking on hers.

And she notices. Eyes that appeared pitch black, were actually a perfect blend of gray and blue; like the sky announcing the rain.

The words she was about to say fade away.

_Why does he have such an impact on me?_ The man was handsome without a doubt, but she wasn't the one to fall for every attractive man she sees, and she met plenty.

Yet, none of them made her this flustered. Or this foolish. While she tried to recollect, he spoke.

"What happened to me?"

"That-"

"And while I enjoy your company mademoiselle..." His flush returned, "Very, very, much..." Taking large, deep, breath, he rubbed his forehead. "I mean... Who are you? And what am I doing here?"

"Wait..." Tashigi scowled. "You don't remember our encounter in the street? Well, I suppose it was stressful for you, particularly since you were on a verge of death..." She mumbles to herself, deep in thought.

"Street? Verge of death? That's impossible!" He approached her suddenly grabbing her shoulders. "I... I don't-"

"Calm down," Tashigi guided him to her couch. "Relax, take a deep breath." The man did like she told him to, but he was still visibly restless.

"Tell me the last thing you remember. Do you remember your name?"

"Yes, I do." He stood up. "My name is Sanji, mademoiselle, at your service," he bowed to her.

"I-I'm Tashigi, sit, you shouldn't make rash moves, please."

He looked at her thoughtfully, "Your concern for my well-being is making my heart sing." Sanji smiled slowly, his eyes warm.

"You were really injured..." She looks away, trying to focus on the main subject, "So, what do you remember?"

"I think I remember almost everything. I know I'm a chef who worked at the small restaurant in the east part of this town, Baratie, maybe you heard of it?"

"Hm, I don't think I did."

"I quit my job to work overseas. Canceled my apartment, put my things in the storage unit... And I was supposed to catch a flight in the evening. I remember going to the airport... That's the last thing I remember."

"Could you tell me more details?"

"Like... What?"

"Anything you can remember."

"Okay..." The man's forehead wrinkled for a second.

"I lived in the apartment 180, at 21 North Blue Street. The combination of my storage locker is 1-7-7-0. The flight I supposed to get on was at 8 pm. I took a cab at the-"

"It's good enough. I just wanted to see something."

This was bad, really bad. It was pointless to go to Smoker now, considering her reputation and status at this moment. The man did not remember the crucial part.

He didn't hesitate when he spoke, his story was detailed. Right amount of eye contact, and a steady breathing and voice. Well, as steady as it can be considering he was upset by this whole situation. The blinking was normal; the liars usually touch their mouth, nose, and throat, scratch their head.

Besides, her guts were telling her that he didn't lie.

"Tashigi... chan?" The man interrupted her course of thinking, catching her staring at him.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry." She takes a deep breath, wondering how much she should tell him. And they fell into an unbearable silence.

"It's that complicated, huh?" He sits next to her, staring at his palms.

"No... I mean it kinda is... But it's mostly my fault because I-" She stops herself from blabbering nonsense, as it would only confuse and frighten him more. Honestly, she didn't know how to start.

"Then, we kinda need to work together to get out of this mess? Right?"

When her eyes meet his gaze, time stopped, and they spent several next minutes sitting in silence, again.

His eyes were overpowering her resolve to keep as much as possible for herself. His gaze was nothing more, but a warm caress, without any ill manner or facade.

This man is clearly innocent. Or, he was a really good actor. Either way, Tashigi decided to tell him everything.

Everything except the fact that he kissed her. Twice.

When she finally finished, the man's face was solemn. He could not speak for a while.

"I... I'll do everything I can to help you, although I can't do much since I'm suspended." She lets out a harsh breath.

"You've already done plenty... You saved my life... Not once, but twice. And you don't even know me. You... You are my Angel." His hand brushes hers, and he lets out a desperate sigh. "I need a cigarette."

"I saved your lighter, but I don't have-"

"You did!?" He turned so unexpectedly towards her, that she flinched. "You really are an Angel!" His arms enveloped her tightly. Tall... Broad-shouldered...

Was it weird that she wanted to kiss him?

_I am clearly losing my mind._

"That's the most precious thing I have... I'm sorry, ugh..." He released her, and she almost pouted. Almost.

"It's all right. You lost a lot of things so..." Tashigi crossed her arms. "Anyhow, do you have anyone you want to contact? Your family?"

"No..."

"That girl in the alley... You don't remember her at all? Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I- It's all hazy. I can't remember anything."

"It's okay, don't push yourself." She wanted to pat him on the shoulder, but changed her mind. "I'll take you to a doctor tomorrow, and later we will report you ID missing... And..." Tashigi bit her lower lip. "Maybe if you see the picture of the victim, you might remember something? What do you think?"

"I... Yes, of course. But Tashigi-chan I don't want to be a burden to you... Won't you get in trouble?"

"Don't worry about that, I promised to help you and I am a woman of my word."

"It must be the reason why I like you." Sanji smiled from ear to ear. But his smile quickly got replaced by a frown. "Don't tell me you were crying because of me? I really am a good for nothing..." He smacked his forehead, "Troubling a lady..."

"Ah, no... That's something entirely- But how did you know?"

"I heard you crying."

"That's impossible..." Tashigi's mouth fell open.

"It's a gift of mine. I can hear when a beautiful woman cries. And it's a duty of a gentleman to wipe away those tears. So tell me, why were you crying?" His hand brushes hers tenderly. And it feels good. Way too much. Could she be falling for this man? Man that she barely knew?

"Let's focus on the task at hand, it's not important." She moves her hand and was about to get up from the couch when he stopped her. "Tashigi-chan..." His hand finds her again. "You don't have to say anything to me if you don't want to. After all, I am a stranger who already overstepped his boundaries and used your kindness. I certainly don't deserve your trust, but... I want to earn it if you let me. I believe we met for a reason. And... I know this sounds weird, but I feel a connection between us... Maybe... Maybe I can help you too."

"Our encounter was definitely one of a kind," she lets out a light snort. _Not to mention my behavior._ It was so unlike her, that she was terrified. So she falls silent, gazing at him.

"I see. I will work hard." He gives her a wink and she almost lets out a sigh. Can this man read her mind?

"I can't read minds," he chuckled. "It's just that..." He lifts his hand elegantly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Your eyes."

"Huh?"

"The eyes are the most powerful tool of a woman. It's what draws us, men, towards you. With one look, the woman can convey the most intense feelings. Those eyes make men do ridiculous things. Trying to be heroes, to prove their worth. Nowadays, the strength of a look is underestimated and twisted into something ugly. But it's still there. It has the power to make the most striking connection."

 Tashigi felt the sudden warmth, her stomach clenching. "I... Never thought much of it..."

"I'm sorry I started jabbering nonsense." He shook his head.

"No, I really... I think that's nice. You're really romantic." The chuckle escapes her.

"I will be anything just to see you smile."

"Um... Ehhh! It's 3 am! Oh, you must rest, a big day awaits us tomorrow." She jolted up from the couch.

"Time flies by when you are in a company of a pretty lady."

"Eh... Um.. Please get rest."

"Once again, thank you for your kindness." He leans back on the couch.

"No, not there. Please rest in my bedroom."

"Absolutely not. I refuse to take the lady's bed."

"Can't you do it just this time? Please? You are really injured."

"I really have to refuse. I would rather die than to know that you were forced to sleep here. You already slept here for a few days."

"Oh, you're very stubborn, you know?" Tashigi gives him a half smile.

"That's a part of my charm.” He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Okay then, Sanji. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Angel."

* * *

 

"I really need you to do this Coby, please." Tashigi stared at the worried, dark-eyed man. He was silent, biting his lips, constantly touching his round-frame glasses.

"I know it's too much to ask, but please trust me on this." Tashigi didn't like to put the pink haired man into a tight position, but she had no choice. If anybody could help her out from her department, it was him.

"I c-could get into a lot of trouble, Tashigi-san... The investigation is classified, you know that..." Coby rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know, and I'm truly sorry... All I'm asking for is a picture of a victim, you don't have to tell me anything else I promise. Not even her name."

"Ugh..." The man closed his eyes, muscles tightening in his jaw. "O-Okay."

"Thanks." Tashigi smiled. "I owe you big time." She exhaled in relief.

Currently, she was at the police station with Sanji, in her department.

"Tashigi-chan, are you sure about this?" The blond man threw her an uneasy gaze, placing his left hand into the pocket of his jeans.

"Of course. You know what Law said this morning, maybe this will help you remember something."

Tashigi memorized the raven-haired man's words. _"You have a post-traumatic amnesia. It can last for a few minutes, weeks, months... But there is also a possibility that you will never remember it."_

It would be pretty bad if he couldn't. That precious part of his memory was a key to solving the murder of that poor girl.

"Here it is." Coby marched over to his desk, handing a picture to Tashigi. "Please, do it immediately."

"Certainly." She takes the picture from Coby before he walked away.  Tashigi glances quickly at the picture, gripping her other hand into a fist, digging her nails into her palms. _So young..._

The woman was most likely in her early twenties.

She had a long, sunny hair tied in a braid. Freckles across her face, and a stunning smile. Her large eyes were so full of life.

It stung badly. That feeling that you are completely useless.

"Tashigi-chan?" A warm hand touched her shoulder.

"Ah, yes, quickly, look at this," Tashigi was snapped from her thoughts, and she instantly handed the picture to Sanji. "Do you recognize the girl in the picture? She is the victim."

Lines formed between blond man's eyebrows, as he stared at the picture.  "What monster did this...?" His voice was shaking as he gritted his teeth. The man's eyes reflected electric rage, his hand gripping the picture tighter.

"Sanji-kun..." Tashigi whispers, placing her hand carefully on his forearm.

"I... I'm... Sorry. I don't remember her..." He spoke in a quiet tone, with the voice full of guilt. "I wish I could. The one who did this... I want to..." Muscle in his right cheek flexed, his temple twitching. The picture fell out of his hand on the floor, as he massaged his temple.

"Sanji!" Tashigi grabs him by the shoulder, guiding him to sit on a nearby chair.

"I'm f-fine. It's just a headache. Don't worry." He tried to smile, but the pain didn't give him the opportunity.

"I'm going to bring you some water, please sit here."

She didn't wait for him to say another word, as she was flying to the nearest bottled water cooler.

However...

"What are you doing here?"

Tashigi froze, as the familiar voice called out to her. The voice she feared.

"You're suspended, so you have no business here."

"I don't need you to remind me." The words escape her mouth, but she didn't feel too sorry for saying them. "Mind your own business."

"Is that so?" The green-haired man smirked. "I am, but you are in my way." 

Tashigi turned around and started walking away _. I must hurry._

They needed to get the hell out of there before Roronoa realizes what they were doing.

"Wait." She feels his familiar grip on her shoulder and she curses silently. She nearly got away. So close.

"You didn't answer my question; what are you doing here?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business." She tried to shake off his grip, but didn't succeed.

"Okay then, I'll ask Smoker." 

_Damn it._ Why must she always bump into him?

"Fine." She bit her lip hard, trying to calm down the urge to punch him.

The man had a triumphant grin on his face.

"I'm here because-"

"Tashigi-chan, is everything okay?"

_Oh, no._ Things just got from bad to worse.

"Y-Yeah..." _Oh, shit._ She started stuttering. Sanji looked at her again, suspicious of her answer.

"Is this man bothering you?"

To her horror, he starts glaring at Roronoa.

"Ah... No, no, he's my colleague-"

"Have a problem with me Swirly Eyebrows?" Roronoa wiped off his smirk, staring with the same intensity at the blond man.

"If you're bothering the lady, then yes, Moss head."

Tashigi began screaming internally. She must put a stop to it, this instant.

"Like I was saying..." She stands between them, trying to break their glaring competition. "I was here because of my cousin." What a lame lie. Roronoa will not buy it, but it was her only option.

"Cousin?" The green-haired man lifted his eyebrow. "You're saying that amazing eyebrows is your cousin?"

"Y-" She inhales. "Yes. A distant cousin and he lost his ID so-"

"Why are you reporting it missing here?" He cut her off.

"B-Because..."

"Why the fuck do you care? Let's go, Tashigi-chan." Sanji took her hand in his, pulling her. But she didn't move. "Sanji-kun, please wait for me outside."

"But-"

"Please."

"If you wish so." The man made a few steps backward, releasing her hand involuntarily. He scowled at the green-haired man, before he walked away.

"I wanted to do it as quickly as possible so I came here," Tashigi said it rapidly, trying to sound as confident as she could.

"I see. Better tell your "cousin" to keep that mouth of his shut, if he doesn't want me to close them forcibly. And I would enjoy it."

Tashigi didn't say anything. She was about to walk away when he stopped her again, gripping her shoulder.

"Also..." He leaned forward, whispering into her ear. "You tend to blink more when you try to lie to me. I will find out what you're hiding, keep that in mind."

The chills galloped down her spine, as she forced her legs to move as fast as they could until she was out, and somewhat safe from his piercing gaze. She let out a tormented sigh. Everything became much more complicated.

"Tashigi-chan, are you okay? You look a little pale..." A cigarette hung from his lip, as his worried gaze followed her.

"Don't worry about me, how are you?" Tashigi closed her eyes for a few seconds.

"I'm fine, it was only for a brief moment, and it stopped. Law said I might have headaches."

"He did... I'm sorry, it’s my fault."  She averted her gaze, as her shoulders sank.

"Tashigi-chan..." He raised her chin gently. "It's not. You were trying to help me and more importantly, that unfortunate girl... So, don't feel guilty." His fingers, leave her chin, as he removed the cigarette from his lips. "More importantly... Who is that shitty bastard?"

"Trouble." Tashigi exhales heavily, again. "We don't get along at all, but... He's a good cop." Her voice breaks, however, she continues to speak. "And he will find out everything very soon. Damn it, we really don't have any luck. I hope Coby doesn't get in trouble because of me."

"Don't worry about that now." He finished his cigarette, leaving only the ash, which scattered in the wind around them. "We will think of something when the time comes," he said, taking her hand in his and gallantly kissing it.

Tashigi unconsciously stares down at her feet, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. "I don't think we should brush it off just like that," she mutters, trying to get a control of her racing heart.

"But, we can't do anything about it now." With her hand still in his, he spoke calmly with his soothing voice. "I know..." he laced his fingers through hers. Tashigi was overwhelmed by his gesture, stiffening like a statue. _No, no, no! This needs to cease immediately._

He's being too affectionate for a stranger, and she was sick of these feelings every time he touches or looks at her with that passionate gaze of his.

_But... I think that line was crossed a long time ago... He saw me naked and I practically abducted him... Oh... What are you doing to yourself, Tashigi?_

"Tashigi-chan?"

"You shouldn't-" She stared at their joined hands anxiously.

"Let's go on a date!" He flashed the warmest smile Tashigi ever saw.

A volcano of emotions conquered her insides, and she stands silent. This man... What does she like about him? So weird.

"D-Date? But-" He pulled her forward, gently. Although she could easily stop him, she didn't.

"It will be fun," he energetically continues, with an honest smile on his face.

Tashigi's nerves were jumping in different directions, but the warmth of his hand was calming. She did not want to let it go.

_How? How has managed to get into my head? I hate the fact that he can do it..._

x

x

The green-haired man walks towards the direction blond man came from.

"Hey, Coby!"

"Y-Yes!" Coby almost drops the papers he was holding.

"What were they really doing here? And you better not lie to me." There was no need for physical violence. An inspecting gaze, was much more effective.

Coby's eyes widen slightly, and a good minute passes before he speaks. "T-They were just reporting his id stolen and-"

Zoro smacked his hands against Coby's desk. "Try again." He growled at the anxious man.

"It's really the t-truth."

"Suit yourself, loser. If she's worth that much to you, I don't mind taking you down as well. And-"

His dark eyes notice a picture lying on the floor. He walks over to it and picks it up.

"Got you." He turns over to Coby. "So, you wanna change your answer?"

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Pull the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own One Piece.

_"Why?!" A gush of pain coursed through Tashigi’s body, as the man towered above her. Her stomach throbbed in the spot he punched her suddenly, with such force that made her lose balance and collapse to the ground._

_The man laughed, but it was a laugh without any joy. "Take a look around you. They own this town... There's nothing you can do!" He kicks her in the same spot, still, she refused to scream. Her heart pounded in agony, and she could feel the metallic taste of her blood in the mouth._

_"You should have kept your mouth shut and work with me... But now you left me no choice, I have to kill you..."_

_His eyes were full of hatred and dominance, and perhaps there was even a small hint of bitterness. He pulled her by the hair from the ground, pinning her against the wall. Her head was hammering, as she tried to gather her strength._

_"I was like you once, believing in justice... That I can make a difference, but the truth is you can't! In this world, justice is established by the law. Only, you see, the law is like a spider web; the big prey can pass right through it, and the small, feeble one gets caught. There is no such thing as justice, in this world. You will get it in the next one!"_

_His rough voice echoed brutally, as he pressed his cold fingers around her neck. Tashigi struggled, trying to yank his hand from her throat, but her movements were far too slow, as her airway was shutting down._

_"And now you're going to die like a dog in this alley, with nobody to cry over you or remember you! You're expendable."_

_Is this how I'm going to die? By the hand of the one I trusted the most? A tear slid down her cheek, as she was about to surrender to the darkness._

_"How pitiful..." Was the last thing she heard before she closed her eyes. The last thought that ran through her mind were his kind words on the day she became his partner. How he helped her whenever she messed up; cause she was impatient, stubborn and often too quick to act. He never yelled at her, instead, he would apologize for both to Smoker, taking the blame._

_Who is this monster in front of her? No longer that kind person she respected and entrusted her life to... The same question rises again; why?_

_If somebody like him can be a prey to corruption... Is there hope for this town?_

_She feels her mind fading away. Just a little more, and she will be released from this agony._

_And then... She could breathe?_

_Tashigi inhales violently and greedily, grasping as much air as she could. She opens her eyes, her legs too weak to stand, resulting in her collapsing on her knees._

_Her partner stood only a few feet away from her, his hands shaking._

_"I guess I'm the pitiful one..." His hand crawls slowly behind his back, where he held his gun. Then he walks to the spot where he threw her gun. In one swift move, he throws it on the ground before her._

_Tashigi's eyes widened, as she rubbed her throat._

_"Kill me… Or be killed." His bloodshot eyes were pinned on her. “Let’s play a game of quick draw.”_

"...Tashigi-chan.... Tashigi-chan, wake up..."

Tashigi opens her eyes, seeing a familiar face. Her heart pounding, as she begins to realize it was one of her frequent nightmares. Her face was damp with the mixture of sweat and tears, while her body trembled.

A full moon was shining through the window of her room, illuminating everything in a silvery light, including the blond man.

He held her by the shoulders, caressing her skin with his thumbs, his worried face above hers.

"I heard you mumbling and crying... Another nightmare, huh?"

She doesn't answer and remains lying down in the bed, unable to look at him. Her heart starts to slow down. It was the fourth time this month that he woke her up. She was grateful to him that he was there to put a stop to her mental tortures, but it was also awkward.

He mentioned a couple of times that she should visit a therapist. Tashigi didn't want to tell him that she tried it a few months ago. Unfortunately, it was all in vain.

The same nightmares would stalk her. No matter what she does. It’s not something you can get used to.

In the meanwhile, she feels something heavy on her chest.

"I hate seeing you like this," he whispered, as he rested his head on her chest.

"I-I'm fine..." She struggled beneath his pleasant warmth, still not used to his sudden displays of affection, even after a month living with him.

What's more, he knew how nervous and embarrassed she was whenever he did something like that, but it seemed that he had no intention to stop.

Sanji lifts his head from her chest, giving her one of his lustful smiles. "I should be sleeping by your side Tashigi-chwaaan."

Red in cheeks, she nearly shouts, "I told you-!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding..." He gets back into the sitting position. "I'm not... Woman's chest is really the best pillow in the world..."

She looks away again, covering her chest with her arms in case he wanted to do it again.

During the month she spent living with him, Tashigi learned several things; Sanji was an incredible cook; his food was a delight and it brought her back to life. She didn't realize she was eating junk until she tried his divine food. He was kind, calm, and cool. A real gentleman. Always polished and polite. Enjoyed a good smoke, very often, and loves jazz. Nothing wrong with that.

There was another thing, too... He was... Very affectionate... She avoided the word "perverted." But the truth was... The man liked to flirt a lot. In fact, his amorous nature earned him a nickname "ero-cook" in her building, because he tried to flirt with every attractive woman in it.

It was mostly one-sided, and all of his flirting would have a comical ending.

Frankly... That bothered her. She felt foolish for almost falling for him. Those strange feelings were useless, particularly towards someone who would never be serious towards her. So, she decided to shove everything away, in a forgotten corner of her heart.

_He's here because of the case, nothing other than that._

"I would never force myself on you..." He smiles at her crossed arms, "But if you continue to pout like that I can't help it," he whispered, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. Tashigi's muscles flinched when his lips brushed the back of her hand, intensifying her internal struggle to keep her undesired feelings away. 

The blond man clears his throat, releasing her hand. His voice is surprisingly serious. "You know... You're really strong Tashigi-chan." Her puzzled look follows the blond man as he combed his fingers through his hair.

"I'm not..."

"Strength is not something you need to show to everyone to prove that you have it. To me, strength is when you fight and win the battles nobody knows about."

And then, there are moments like these. Moments where he makes it hard for her to keep those feelings shut.

"Sanji..." She gets into the sitting position.

The next thing happens in a blink of an eye; his strong, soothing arms wrap around her. The scent of smoky, black-pepper invades her nostrils. It was hypnotic, making her almost lose restraint. Who is she kidding? He could do whatever he wanted to her and she would probably let him.

"It's just a bad dream." She barely hears his murmur. "No matter how dark it gets, you need to survive... Until I wake you up."

He kissed her forehead and moves away.

It caused her to snap back from the trance, and she had to admit to herself that she was expecting a kiss. Like that one when she met him...

However, this one was sweet. Even if it is temporary… It made her forget about her nightmare.

"Anyhow... I'll make you some tea." He gets up, walking towards the door of her bedroom.

* * *

 

_Phew, I made it._

She went up the stairs to her apartment, trying to close her umbrella, struggling with her purse and bag at the same time. The rain caught her, but she had a luck of getting home before a heavy downpour started.

"Hey, watch it." The tip of her umbrella poked somebody.

"Uh, um... I'm terribly sorry!" She managed to fold up her umbrella. "Are you oka-" Tashigi paused. It was Law.

Her gaze dropped to the floor, as she mumbled another apology; giving him hesitant look, unsure if she should say something else.

His clothes were wringing wet from the rain, glued to his body. Dark hair hung over his golden eyes, shedding a few drops down his face.

Rolling up his sleeves, he shoved his hand into the pocket roughly, fishing out a key.

So he forgot his umbrella. Which explained why he looked pissed off more than usual.

"What?" He threw her a glare when he caught her looking at him.

Tashigi chooses to stay silent, but his stare was making her nervous... And nervous Tashigi tended to babble stupid things like... "Coming from a shift?"

"Yeah... Can't you tell by the charming look I have on my face?" He snappishly replied. In his voice and on his face there was a hint of exhaustion, subdued, but still noticeable.

Right. She got the message. He needed to be left alone. Tashigi turns around, grabbing the doorknob of her apartment.

_Locked?_ She frowned. _Where is Sanji?_

"What about you?"

Tashigi gets surprised by his question, stuttering. "Uh, I'm..." She clears her throat. "I'm coming back from the work as well. I found a job in the patisserie."

He stays silent, observing her with his amber eyes.

"I had to..." Unsure of what he expects from her to say, she starts to jabber. "They are not telling me anything about my work... I'm still suspended and maybe they are just waiting for me to quit or something..."

He stays quiet, turning around, unlocking his door.

Tashigi exhales. _Why on earth did I tell him that?_

"If you're looking for Goldilocks, I just saw him in the laundry room." He sharply interrupts her thoughts, casting a glance, through the half closed door.

"Thanks." Tashigi made a few steps, but was stopped by another comment.

"You let him do your laundry?" He snorts. "Might as well let everyone here do it."

"Huh?" Tashigi blinks a few times. _What is his problem, anyway?_

"It's just a simple-"

"I have a headache, I don't care." He closes his door with a light thud.

_Then why did you comment in the first place?_ However, his remark raised an alert. Might as well see what's going on. Growing anxiety triggered a discomfort in her stomach. She continues walking, only to hear his door open again.

 "I didn't know you have such a daring underwear." He smirks from ear to ear. "Never judge a book by its cover."

She gasps, but before she even began to think of a comeback, he closed the door again.

_What? That was not in her pile of laundry!_ Of course, she would never let...

Tashigi runs down the stairs as fast as she could, nearly tripping.

When she was about to enter the laundry room, two girls passed by her giggling. Neighbors who lived above her apartment and were in "we worship the ground Law walks on“ squad.

They glanced at her and laughed harder.

_What the hell happened...?_

When she finally walks into the laundry room, Sanji was the only one there, his back turned to her. Most of the washing was done, but he seemed deep in thought about something.

"Sanji?" Tashigi walks slowly to him. Her mouth falls open, and her hand instinctively flew to the chest, as she dropped her bag.

Her lingerie was sorted into separate piles, and he was staring at it like he was playing a solitaire.

"Oh, Tashigi-chan, you're back!" His lips parted into a radiant smile as he was leaning towards her, his arms spreading.

"What are you doing?" Avoiding his hug, her cheeks burned with shame. How can he do something like that to her?

"Oh..." He sulks a bit, like a kid who got his candy taken away. "I was just wondering about the best way to wash your delicates..." His brows bumped together like he was solving a complex problem.

"You need to use a washing powder for delicate fabric and make sure it doesn't contain chlorine or perborate..." Sanji proceeded to chat, but his words didn't reach her.

Tashigi pressed her hands against her flaming cheeks. It may not look like a big deal to most of the people, but that was something she prefered to keep private. Since her clothes were always dull and monotonous, as her job required, all of her "girliness" went into buying lingerie. But there was nothing "daring" there. Cute and colorful, but nothing wild. Tashigi was not into that.

The sickness in her stomach started to spread. She felt like she walked naked into the room full of people. Not to mention that she can't make an eye contact with Law anymore.

Feeling light-headed by each passing second, she looks at the source of her troubles; Sanji, who was still talking.

"I need to put it in a net or a pillowcase to protect it...You know, without any protection, your bra underwiring can tear fabric and..."

_He's still talking about that?! Doesn't he understand the gravity of the situation!?_   Frustration was starting to pile, causing her thoughts to blank.

"Definitely can't put it in the dryer. They ruin the fabric, fade colors and even shrink... Oh..." His face distorts, as he was giving her one of his perverted smiles.

"Sanji..." Tashigi barely speaks. "I remember that I specifically told you NOT to do it. Especially here in public where everyone can see it..." Her voice wavered.

"You're so cute when you're angry Tashigi-chan..." Again, he tries again to hug her, but she evades it.

"C'mon don't be like that, you're breaking my heart."

"I'll break something alright." Tashigi scowled, trying to look intimidating.

"Scary... But cuteeee!" His eyes shine, as he was smiling with his whole face. This time, he manages to capture her with his muscular arms, clasping her in a bear hug.

"Stop it, I'm mad at you." Tashigi struggled to get out of his embrace, but she was not really trying that hard.

"Please, forgive me, I'll do anything!" He hugs her tighter, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Okay, that's eno-ugh..."

"Oh!" He somewhat released the hold he had on her. "I wonder if this washing machine has a program for delicate fabric..."

Tashigi releases herself from his embrace, "Just shove it in the damn washing machine!"

x

x

"I'm sorry I made you mad, Tashigi-chan. Please forgive me..." His facial expression was swiftly changing from apologetic to lustful.

"Kinda hard to forgive you when you're making such expressions..."

He didn't seem to hear her, as he was staring at the object of their arguing. Tashigi quickly shoved the, now dry, lingerie into the basket.

"But this one..." He pulls the black bra with lace up detail and unlined sheer cups, from only he knows where, "Is my favorite!"

You know, in case there is somebody left in her building that didn't see her undergarments.

"I would never imagine you in... Oh, maybe I can..." His cheeks turned red as he lasciviously gazed at it.

Tashigi didn't pay attention while he was mumbling, struggling to preserve a small shred of decency she had left. However...

She gasped in horror. "W-Where did you find that!?" She yanks it out of his hands.

Dazed, he naturally replied, “It was in your bottom drawer, behind the-"

"It's been there for a reason. I don't _...” Oh, shit. Why was this happening? It is so ridiculous._

 “I-It was a gift..."

Her female co-workers teased her on her birthday giving it as a present to her. It came in pair with the corresponding panties which had garter straps. "To spice up her sex life."

No way in hell that she would wear something like that. But it was a gift so she didn't throw it away, no matter how appalled she was.

This was the day she regretted it deeply, as her throat dried and all she wanted to do was to burn it.

Another freezing thought went through her mind: _"I didn't know you have such a daring underwear."_

_No, please... Don't tell me he saw... Oh dear god._

That's it, she'll move out.

* * *

 

 

_“Let’s play a game of quick draw.”_

_Her partner eyed the gun with cold, azure eyes; eyes of an executioner. His hand was steady as he lifted the gun and pointed it at her._

_"What are you waiting for? Pick it up."_

_Tashigi's mind was empty. Hence, when her hand stretches to take the gun plastered in the dirt, she assumes it's her survival instinct._

_She knew herself well enough to understand the chances of her winning this duel were slim._

_Initially, the gun was cold in her hand, but it became warm once her mind wrapped around the fact that there is no other choice. She must do what she always does when she uses the gun; think of it as a part of herself rather than a tool of death._

_Even if she was great and fast at shooting, he was better in every aspect; he was much more experienced, after 20 years spent in the police._

_"Ready?"_

_"Brodi... Can we... Why do..." Tashigi barely gets up, holding the gun in her right hand. "Is there..." She looks him in the eyes. "Is there no other way?"_

_"I'm afraid not." His eyes are cold and determined. "Even if you kill me here, they will just buy somebody else. They have eyes and ears everywhere. It's inevitable. If you survive this... Stay out of their way. They are too powerful for you, kid."_

_Tashigi's breathing was heavy and accelerated. She didn't know what hurt more; her injuries or her heart._

_"Brodi..." She pauses, trying to catch a breath. "I didn't become a cop to observe crime from the sidelines."_

_"It figures you would say something like that. Brave, but stupid, kid. Thought you would be smarter than me."_

_"But-"_

_"Enough with the talk. Let's finish this. I will count to three."_

_Tashigi stands up straight with all of her leftover strength. Her hand beside her thigh, firmly gripping the gun._

_Emptiness fills her mind yet again._

_"One."_

_Why do the people she care about always end up hurting her? Perhaps, that was her curse. And she should simply surrender and die._

_"Two."_

_"The greatest spirit a person can possess is not merely being stubborn in never giving up, like you, kid. It's when you are driven to your knees, and despite the crushing force that keeps you pinned down, you have the desire to get up no matter what. It's when you think about what kind of person you want to become, and hold onto that image with all of your might. Under that pressure, a strong person will emerge."_

_I will hold onto that, Brodi. A single tear slides down her face as she remembered the greatest advice he gave her._

_"Three."_

_It happens in a split second. Tashigi points her gun at him and her finger pulls the trigger. At the same time, she feels a sharp pain on her cheek. Brodi was still standing, but he no longer pointed his gun at her._

_"You need to work on your aiming, kid. Missed me by a long shot. I could have put the bullet between your eyes if I wanted to."_

_The fresh bullet-scar on her face bled slowly._

_"Then why didn't you?"_

_"Why indeed? I guess I'm still in a mentoring mode. Won't happen again, though. That still doesn't explain why your shooting was so crappy."_

_"It was my choice." Tashigi's gaze is now firm._

_The coldness in man's eyes breaks, as he scowled. "Your choice?"_

_"I chose not accept the options you put in front of me. And despite the seriousness of this bleak situation, I chose to become the person who will not carry a burden of killing my partner, the man I respected so much."_

_"Honestly... Kid." He snorted, his lips shaping into a thin, but sad smile. "I don't know whether I should be impressed or call you stupid."_

_"Brodi... It's not too late to turn this around. Let's just find a way to solve this together. Please."_

_"No... It's too late for me, I'm in too deep." He gazes at her again, but this time the look in his eyes changed; those were the eyes of a defeated man. "It's not wise to tell you what I found out." He makes a few steps towards her, "Overlook this. Forget about the murders. Stay off this case, please."_

_"I can't just-"_

_"Listen to me, damn it!" He grabs her by the shoulders. "I know you don't want to turn a blind eye on this whole situation, but you have to! Stakes are much higher, so walk away, before you end up like me. Behind this killer is a powerful-"_

_Brodi was dead before the gunshot reached her ears. She collapses to the ground, seeking the shelter behind the dumpster. Yet again, her survival instinct takes the wheels._

_The bullet hit its target with an absolute accuracy. Stinging odor of a gunpowder overpowered the air, clutching her nostrils as she stared at Brodi's corpse._

_The sweat drenched her skin, as the gunshot vibrated in her ears, mixed with the hammering of her heart._

_The bullet entered through his eye socket, leaving a dark red, hole filling with blood. It literally blew his brains out; some of it was splattered on the ground._

_The paralyzing pain spread through her body, as her mind grasped what just happened._

_His other eye remained open, staring lifelessly at her. The dirt around him was slowly starting to get soaked by a glossy, red, thick liquid._

_Tashigi bit her lip as harder than she ever did. Reality finally strikes her._

_Brodi is dead._

_Brodi was killed in front of her._

_Her eyes widen and start filling with raging tears. She screamed with all of her power._

_"Noooooooooo! Brodi!"_

Tashigi wakes up hearing her own scream. She gets up into a sitting position, trembling. Her cheeks were wet with tears, and she was covered in cold sweat.

The sheets and pillows were on the ground as she was probably tossing in her sleep. Her heart hammered against her chest, as she tried to adjust her eyes to the darkness of her room. The pieces of her nightmare were still hunting her mind, and she caught herself panicking. _There is no light. I'm surrounded by darkness._ Tears start gushing down her cheeks.

"Tashigi-chan?" With a slight creak, the door of her bedroom open, and a light enters her dark world.

"Sa-nji," she sniveled.

"Are you okay?" He quickly sits beside her, caressing the top of her head.

"I-I will be..." Tashigi tried to stop the tears, although it was hard. "I'm sorry-"

His arms envelop her. "Silly. There is nothing to apologize for."

His body pressed against hers felt safe. That familiar fluttery sensation fought through the heaviness in her stomach.

Hug, such a simple gesture. It was so honest and warm, making her world a little less bleak.

_What am I doing?_

"Um, I'll b-be fin-e, you should go back to sleep." Tashigi forced herself to get back to the reality where they can't have a future together. The world where they can never work out, and where her feelings were so ridiculous.

However, he doesn't seem to hear. His arms squeezed tighter around her, making her muscles relax, her body completely melting into his. Perhaps, just this time she can let it go. A little bit.

After a little while, she was back to her old, rational, self.

"I'm fine now, really." She releases herself from his hug, "Thank you."

"No need to thank me. I told you I will be there to wake you up."

The wave of embarrassment grabs her. His face was close to hers.

"I-I'm going to take a shower, you go back to sleep okay?"

To her wonder, he gets up, doing what she told him.

"Tashigi-chan," there was a seriousness about him, that came as a surprise. "Who is Brodi?"

Noticing how silent and hesitant, she was about replying, his face relaxes and he almost looks beaten.

"Right. I still haven't earned your trust. Good night."

Her throat was scratchy, as her chest started to feel tighter.

No, that was for the best. This burden was meant to be carried only by her. No need to trouble anyone else. Especially not him...

After the shower, she got back to bed, staring at the ceiling. If she falls asleep, it was highly likely that she will have another nightmare.

"Can't sleep?" The door open again, Sanji peeking through.

"No."

"I thought so." He walks towards her bed, and he lies down beside her.

"What are you-"

"Shhh."

"Sanji you-"

"Just look at me. I won't do anything to harm you. Trust me."

"This is just absurd." Tashigi tries to get up, but his hand touches her upper arm.

"You can't sleep anyway. Why don't you just do what I tell you and if it doesn't work out, I will go. You don't have anything to lose."

Tashigi lets out a deep sigh. "Okay. But don't try anything funny."

"Wouldn't imagine." He lies down again. "Come here." His arms spread into a hug.

"Didn't you just said-"

"Please."

Tashigi bites her lower lip. It was not a good idea.

_Aghhh!_

She hesitantly sinks into his embrace. His arms closed fully around her, caressing her back. Feeling his strong arms calmed her despite all of her protestings. As his tranquil breathing kissed her face, his heartbeat felt like a lullaby, and in this pleasant warmness, her inability to fall asleep died.

* * *

 

Tashigi tried with all of her might to forget about that night, for the sake of her sanity. To suppress the feelings his embrace forced to surface.

However, trying to forget simply doesn't work. The more she tried to ignore him, the more he occupied her mind, suppressing everything in her life.

The same fluttering in the stomach, the same restlessness, over and over again, driving her to the point of anger.

Every time she would list the reasons why he was not the one for her, the number one reason: he doesn't feel the same for her.

The things he does... It was gratitude. He would most likely treat any other woman like that.

It pissed her off unbelievably.

Still, that was not his fault, it was just the way he was.

A distance. That's exactly what she needed.

Newly found work helped, and the fact he also found the job in a nearby restaurant.

Despite that, he continued to treat her with kindness every single day; every morning she woke up to the smell of freshly made coffee and tasty meal; each night he would give her a chaste kiss on the forehead making her mildly drunk, with the feelings which were hard to take it in.

The memories of how they met or the predicament they were in, were like a dream, but soon enough, she will be reminded that they are in fact real, and far from over.

That night when she prepared to go to sleep, her cell phone rang.

Seeing that person's name on her screen made her freeze, her mind spinning, created the worst-case scenarios. She answers, "Hello."

"Hey, are you at home?"

Tashigi was silent, words stuck in her throat. "Um... Yeah." She walks out of her room to see where Sanji is. A sound of the shower running answered her question.

"We need to talk."

Tashigi's gut drops. If it is what she thinks...? It's gonna be bad news. She hurries to her room, trying to get dressed with one hand still holding the cell phone. “We can meet at the-"

"No, I'm here at your place, see you in a bit." He hangs up.

"Oh, no." Panic struck her. _How much did he find out? He probably knows everything!_ Her days as a cop are numbered. Just the thought of Smoker yelling at her... It's not his yelling that hurt, it was the disappointment in his eyes. She screwed up pretty badly.

Just then, while she was spacing out, she hears the bell and the door opening shortly after.

"No, no, no..." Tashigi flies out of her bedroom.

Sanji stood near the opened door, freshly out of a shower, his arms crossed over his chest while he stared angrily at the green-haired man. And he was wearing only a towel. The man likes to open the door half-naked, wouldn't be his first time.

Tashigi closed and opened her mouth several times, but the words didn't come out.

"What the hell do you want?"

"This idiot lives with you?" Zoro ignored the blond man, addressing Tashigi. He walked into the apartment, stirring the calmness with his overwhelming presence.

"Yeah, because-" Tashigi rubbed her upper arm.

"Tashigi-chan, that's none of his business!" Sanji slammed the door shut. "Don't answer it. What do you want Moss-head?"

"Speak to me like that one more time, and I'll knock you out. It is my business, or should I say, both of you are." Not giving a look to Sanji, he stared directly at Tashigi, narrowing his eyes slightly.

_Oh, crap he knows._

Tashigi's face turned white, as she unsuccessfully tried to regain the control over herself. Time to pay her dues.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
